The Lion King: Jungle Book
by Bigdude77
Summary: After a freak weather accident a tiger cub and panther cub wind up in the Pride Lands. What will this mean for its current inhabitants? Original Lion King with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the actual first chapter. By the way did you guys remeber or check out that show? Please review and tell me.**

* * *

He actually wasn't as big of a jerk as everyone thought. In fact Shere Khan could be one of the friendliest cats in the jungle if you knew him well enough, like Bagheera. When they had first met Khan had been sort of a bully, but after a while Bagheera had grown on him. He really couldn't help it considering Bagheera was always following him. Now the two were hardly seen without each other.

Bagheera had suggested that they go spend the next few days at the beach, it had taken them a days travel to get there but it had definitely been worth it. "Bagheera I've got to say this has got to be the best idea you've ever had", Shere Khan told his friend. "Thanks Shere Khan, I had a feeling you'd like it", he replied.

They were now resting in the shade of some trees near the beach after a long day of playing. The wind began to pick up and Bagheera opened his eyes to see what was happening. The wind had caused the waves to get larger and also brought dark clouds. Lightning shot through the air making Bagheera jump. "You a little afraid of lightning Bagheera?" Khan asked. "N-No it's just that the monsoons are coming soon and...okay so what if I am scared? But I'm serious about the monsoons, they usually start around this time and we're on a beach", told him a little worried. "We'll be fine Bagheera", Khan replied.

If he only knew how wrong he really was.

* * *

"Simba what are we gonna do", Nala asked her friend with a bored tone. "I don't know", he replied, "There isn't anything to do. Zazu's out with dad so we can't pounce on him, all the other cubs are sleeping, and it's just too hot to play." Nala looked at him frowning but unfortunately he was right. The Pride Lands, as big and beautiful as they were, could get really boring really fast. "Maybe we could just go exploring, see if we find something cool", Simba suggested. "We did that already remember? Hyenas, elephants grave yard, the birdie boiler, you're dad saving us. That was yesterday, maybe we should just lay low for a couple of days", Nala replied teasing him a little. "Oh yeah, how could I forget", Simba grumbled. But he obliged and they both settled for relaxing the next few days.

* * *

Bagheera had been right the monsoons were coming and they were getting there in a hurry. He and Shere Khan had moved from the beach to the water. Not on their own will, but by the storm. They had tried huddling up against a tree to keep from being blown away by the wind. It wasn't a bad idea until the tree gave way sending the cubs flying into the ocean. They had been scared for a while until they found a piece of debris floating in the water.

"You okay Bagheera?" Shere Khan asked clinging to a piece of debris. "Yeah I'll be fine just a few bumps is all", Bagheera replied, "How long do you think the monsoon will last?" "I don't know, hopefully not too long. If it doesn't stop we might see our friends again", he gulped. Bagheera thought about what his friend had just said, he was right. The images of their friends flooded as mind as tears started to flood his eyes. "Don't cry Bagheera I'm sure we'll be alright", he tried comforting his friend even though he could hardly keep himself from crying.

They continued to drift for days until they hit land exhausted. They could only manage a few steps before falling down unconscious onto the sand. They laid there till the next morning when Bagheera was splash with water. "Huh? What is it? Who's there?" he question looking around frantically. "Good morning sleeping beauty", Khan replied looking down at him. "Aww Khan just let me sleep", Bagheera whined. "I would but we have got to find out where we are. Then we have to pick somewhere to live", Shere Khan told him. Bagheera got up and nodded. They began to walk from the beach through the jungle till they came to a desert.

"We should probably stay here for the night. I don't think we'll make it across that wasteland", Bagheera said looking at Khan. "Yeah you're probably right", Shere Khan replied. They searched for a place to sleep and came across a cave. They went inside checking to make sure they weren't entering someone else's home. After searching it they both lied down to sleep.

Bagheera was on the verge of sleep until he heard something over his shoulder. Crying. He turned around to see Shere Khan curled in a ball shuttering as tears came down his face. This was something that Bagheera had never seen. Shere Khan was usually confident and strong, usually when he was sad he was just quiet and shy. But this was a totally different level of sadness, Bagheera knew why he was sad too. Shere Khan missed their home just like he did. Bagheera padded over to his friend and embrace him in a strong friendly hug. "I miss home Bagheera", Khan cried into his friends shoulder. "I know I miss it too", Bagheera cried right back.

The two friends cried their eyes out that night and ended up falling asleep holding onto each other to scared to let go. They feared that if they did they might lose each other next.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since the elephant graveyard incident so Simba and nala had decided to go exploring around the Pride Lands. After much convincing Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa had a allowed them to go _without_ Zazu. They were now around the border of what Mufasa called the Outlands.

"How's that possible?" Nala asked. Simba looked at her confused. "What do ya mean?" "I mean how does it go from beautiful Pride Land to _that_?" she questioned. Simba now fully realizing the question answered, "I don't know. I've asked my dad before and he said that the Kings of the Past didn't bless the creatures that lived there." They continued looking at the desolated wasteland in wonder until a little black dot appeared on the horizon, walking in their direction.

"Nala are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Simba asked thinking the heat was getting to him. "Yeah I see it too Simba. What should we do?" Simba thought about it, on one paw he could tell his dad about the possible approaching danger, or he could do it himself and be a hero. "Let's go", he finally spoke. The two friends set out to confront whoever or whatever was walking towards the Pride Lands.

As they came closer they realized the black dot was actually a black furred cub, who looked a lot like them. When they were close enough Simba and Nala hid behind a large rock in order to surprise the wandering cub. "Ok when he passes the rock I'm gonna jump out and tacke him", Simba told her. She smiled and said, "Don't you think I should do that? You know, considering you can't even pin me." Simba scowled at her and returned his attention to the task at hand.

A couple minutes later the stranger walked passed and Simba leapt into action. He sprinted at him full speed and pinned him to the ground. The cub looked up frightened and shouted, "Shere Khan!" Simba turned his head to a loud roar coming from a few feet away.

* * *

Shere Khan and Bagheera woke up the next morning in the same position they were in the night before. "Ahhhhh!" they both screamed as they quickly moved away from each other. "Uhh...it was heat of the moment thing right? I mean we were both sad right?" Bagheera asked. "Agreed. We never speak of this again", Khan replied. "Also agreed", Bagheera confirmed.

They walked out of the cave into the beautiful jungle morning, and their stomachs began to gurgle from not having eaten in a long time. "We need food", Bagheera stated. "I know. But I don't know what there is to hunt around here", Shere Khan replied. Just as he finished his sentence a small young deer like creature enter a clearing in front of them. They looked at each other and smiled. "Breakfast is served", Khan announced. After chasing down and consuming their prey Bagheera asked, "Do you think we should try crossing that desert?" Why? We can survive here", Khan replied. "Because we don't know what's around here and some of it could be dangerous. We could find someone to help us, I mean we're only cubs", Bagheera stated. "Yeah I guess you're right. Let's get going then."

The two began walking into the desert immediately feeling the heat increase thanks to the burning sun. They hadn't been walking long when Shere Khan had tripped and twisted his paw. "You gonna be okay?" Bagheera asked a little worried. Now was not the time for injuries to start happening. "Yeah I'll be fine I can still walk." So they continued on their long trek. After about three hours Bagheera's eyes and ears perked up when he saw a grassy landscape start to appear in the distance. "Hey Shere Khan look we can make it there in no time", Bagheera said as he bounded off. Shere Khan knew he should probably tell his friend to stay back but it wouldn't have done any good, Bagheera was too exicted.

Bagheera was nearly there when he was hit from the side and pinned down. Looking up he saw a cub that look kind of like he did only he had a gold colored fur. "Shere Khan!" he yelled. Shere Khan saw the whole thing and sped up to help his best friend. He let loose a might roar, which scared his friend's attacker.

* * *

Simba got off the cub he had tackled and stared at the rather large cub who had roared. How had he not seen him; he looked like a cub but had stripes like a zebra. All of them stood with an air of uneasiness surrounding them, all except share Khan who was still enraged. "Why would you attack my friend?" he asked. "I thought you were coming to attack the Pride Lands", Simba said meekly knowing that it was a stupid excuse. "Ok first: what are the Pride Lands, and second: we're cubs we can't really do much damage now can we?" Bagheera asked a little upset that he'd been tackled for nothing. "Oh, the Pride Lands are my father's kingdom. He rules them with the help of the rest of the lion pride", Simba told him. "So if you dad rules them that would make him a king and you a prince, right?" Shere Khan asked. Simba nodded. Bagheera whispered to Shere Khan, "You know they could be the help we need. Maybe we should ask if they could take us there." "You're right but how do we know we can trust them?" Khan asked glaring at the two standing in front of him. "I'll take care of that." Bagheera turned his attention back to Simba an asked, "Could you take us to the Pride Lands?" "Why should I?" Simba questioned, "First off I don't know your names and second I don't know why you're here." "Well I'm Bagheera and he's Shere Khan." Bagheera proceed to tell them the story of how he and Shere Khan had gotten to the Outlands.

"Wow that's quite a story", Nala said. "Oh by the way I'm Nala and the royal blunder is Simba", she added teasing her best friend. "Nice to have met you", Shere Khan replied after having calmed down. "So do you think you could take us to the Pride Lands?" Bagheera asked pleadingly. "Sure I'll introduce you to my dad. It's the least I can do for you guys, especially after I attacked you. Follow me back to Pride Rock." "Wait what's Pride Rock?" Shere Khan asked. "Oh we're going to have to show you everything", Simba sighed.

Mufasa granted Bagheera and Shere Khan the right to live in the Pride Lands, thinking it unfair to reject two desperate cubs. "You may sleep in the den with the pride for tonight, tomorrow we will find you a home." "Thank you your majesty", Bagheera and Shere Khan said together. Both of them curled up in the den and slept soundly knowing they had found a new home.

* * *

**There you go another day another chapter. It will probably take me a few days to update again so I'll see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up I'm going to delete my first chapter later this week so don't think it's an update cause it's not.**

* * *

After literally running into each other a week ago the four cubs became friends fast. Both Shere khan and Bagheera had been welcomed by the pride with open arms. So much so that they were often allowed to eat some of the kill that the lionesses brought back. Mufasa just couldn't find it in his heart to turn them away.

One day as they were playing Simba heard a familiar voice calling him. "Simba!" his uncle's voice rang. "I'm over here Uncle Scar!" he yelled back. "There you are", Scar smiled, "Come with me you father needs to talk to you. He said to meet him at the gorge." Simba nodded, said goodbye to his friends, and began following his uncle. "Why would Simba's dad need to talk to him in a gorge?" Bagheera asked. "Probably to talk to him about future king stuff", Nala answered. "In a gorge?" he asked again. Nala just shrugged. This wasn't enough for Bagheera, he needed answers and that's what he was going to get.

* * *

Bagheera followed Simba and Scar from a distance to the gorge. He crouched at the top and watched as Scar talked to Simba. As Scar began to leave he said something that made a chill run down Bagheera back, "Simba it's to die for." Scar was now making his way out of the gorge and Bagheera knew he had to hide or risk having a run in with him. He ran to a nearby tree and hid in its braches as he watched Scar stand on top of a rock and nod at something. 'What's he doing?' Bagheera thought. His answer came a little bit quicker than he would have hoped. He looked in the distance and saw a heard of wildebeest running toward the gorge, at the same time he noticed Scar running away. He couldn't believe it, Simba's uncle was trying to kill him. Bagheera jumped out of the tree and started to sprint back to the gorge, he had to warn Simba before it was too late. When he got to the top he look down and yelled, "Simba! Run!" At the same time Simba had let out a small roar which overpowered Bagheera's shouts.

Simba was standing proudly at the bottom of the gorge, totally unaware of the impending danger, after having scared a little lizard with his roar. He stood there smiling until he heard a deep earthshaking rumble. He began to stare at the top of the gorge as a look of horror appeared on his face. He began to run in an attempt to get away from the stampede. He spotted a decaying tree and began climbing it nearly falling off as wildebeest collide with it. As he was holding on for dear life he saw someone he'd never thought he'd ever be happy to see. "Zazu help me!" he shouted. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" he yelled back. "Hurry!" Mufasa and Scar came running to a ledge looking for Simba. "There! There! On that tree!" Zazu told them. "Hang on Simba!" Mufasa yelled to his son before he jumped into the gorge.

Bagheera couldn't believe what he was seeing, Simba's uncle had put him in mortal danger and had the king saving. Why was he doing this, did he want his brother and nephew killed? 'Wait', he thought to himself, 'That probably _is_ what he wants.' He knew he couldn't do anything until the stampede had ended. So he just sat and watched as Simba's father ran to save him. A few minutes later he saw Mufasa jump out of the stampede and set Simba on a ledge only to be pulled back into the fray.

"Dad!" Simba yelled frantically searching for his father. A tiny wave of relief came over him when he saw his father jump onto a steep hill and slowly begin to climb up. He ran around to meet his dad at the top of the hill, but he would never meet him there. Half way up he saw his dad falling back down into the stampede. "NO!" he yelled.

Bagheera watched as Scar threw the king to the bottom of the gorge. He couldn't believe he had actually done it. Scar killed his brother in cold blood and was now talking to his nephew. Bagheera couldn't hear everything that he was saying but he understood the last thing Scar said, "Run away Simba. Run away and never return." Bagheera watched as Simba started sprinting as fast as he could. He had to catch up to his friend and find out what was going on. He started looking for a way to get down to the bottom when he heard a series of cackles and growl coming from down the cavern. He looked for the source of the sound and wished he hadn't. Three hyenas were running the same direction that Simba was. He had to get to Simba before them. Bagheera jumped into the gorge and started sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked behind himself to see if the hyenas had caught up to him and crashed into Simba.

"Woah!" Simba yelled. He had been looking down a hill at a massive thorn patch wondering what he was going to do when he was tackled from behind. Now he and someone else where tumbling down toward an incredibly painful looking pit of thorns. They flew off the end of the hill and miraculously only got a few scrapes before hitting the ground. Simba looked up to see Bagheera looking right back at him.

"Bagheera what are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing", he replied. "I did something really bad. Something that...you know what I just gotta go", Simba told him as he got up and started to walk away. But Bagheera sat there dumbfounded for a minute. 'What is Simba thinking, he didn't kill his own dad', he thought to himself. He jumped in front of Simba and said, "You didn't kill your dad Simba. Your uncle did." Simba frowned at this. "No he didn't I did, I started the stampede with my roar." "Well I wouldn't really call it a roar", Bagheera teased him trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Yeah well it was the best I...wait how did you know I roared? Did you follow me?" Simba asked confused. "Yeah, and it's a good thing I did too; because _you_ didn't kill your dad, your _uncle_ did." "I'm sorry Bagheera I did and like my uncle said, I have to run away and never return", Simba said as he started to walk away again. "Well if you are going to leave then at least go to the jungle, you'll be safe there. Shere Khan and I came from there and it seemed like a pretty good place." Simba nodded and continued to walk as he yelled back, "Don't tell anyone where I'm at, I don't need an angry mob coming after me!" "Fine I won't", Bagheera lied. As soon as Simba was gone he started running back to tell Simba's mom and everyone else what happened.

As he got closer to Pride Rock he saw the whole pride listening to someone sitting on the top of it. It was Scar, he had gotten back before Bagheera could. He couldn't talk to anybody without getting in gigantic trouble now. He quietly climbed up a sat down next to Nala, Shere Khan, and a few other cubs. "What's he talking about?" he whispered. Nala looked at him with tears in her eyes. "S-Simba and King Mufasa are d-dead", she replied as she began to cry into Bagheera's shoulder. "What!" he gasped. 'What exactly is Scar trying to pull?' he wondered. He started listening to what Scar was saying. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" It finally dawned on Bagheera what Scar wanted and that was the throne. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it. If he opened his mouth about anything he was dead and then no one would ever be able to find Simba.

* * *

That evening after everyone had finally settled down Scar got up to go talk to his hyena cohorts. At the same time Shere Khan was getting up after having a dream about home. They had been plaguing him since he and Bagheera had arrived in the Pride Lands. "Another one Khan?" Bagheera asked his best friend. "You know it Baggy. I just can't help but miss it", he sighed. Shere Khan walked out of the cave he and Bagheera had found shortly after arriving in the Pride Lands. He went to get a drink of water at the water hole when he noticed Scar skulking around. "What's he doing out here?" he asked himself. He thought the king would be consoling the members of the pride after Mufasa and Simba's deaths. Curiosity got the best of Shere Khan and he followed Scar to the border of the Pride Lands where the hyenas slept. He watched as three hyenas appeared and started chatting and laughing with Scar.

"Can you believe that it actually worked?" Scar asked them. "I can't, how 'bout you Banzai?" the female asked. "Me either Shenzi. Ed?" Banzai asked the third hyena. The third one, Ed, just shook his head and laugh maniacally. "Now with me as king the pride will see just how great I am compared to my brother. No one will ever underestimate me again", Scar proclaimed.

Shere Khan didn't know what he was thinking when he spoke up, "Oh yeah well what about me?" How could he be so stupid to let them know he was there. "What are you doing here?" Scar asked murderously. Shere Khan calmed down as best as he could and said, "I saw you walking around and wondered what the king could be doing so late at night, so I followed you. And man did I find some interesting stuff." "You do realize I'm going to kill you don't you?" Scar asked. Shere Khan knew he had to convince Scar not to kill him, or else. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he informed Scar. "And why not?" he retorted. "Because I'll roar and all the lionesses will come and smell your scent on my body. Then you'll be chased out of the Pride Lands", Shere Khan said smiling to himself. "If those stupid lionesses didn't smell my scent on my brothers body what makes you think they'll smell it on yours?" Scar questioned. 'Oh crap, he's right if I don't think of something quick I'm toast', Khan thought to himself. "I'll give you 15 seconds to think of something. If you don't have a good answer by then...well you know", Scar grinned. Khan began thinking as Scar counted down.

He was so worried about the time he didn't get a chance to really think about what he was going to say until he blurted out, "You need an heir!" "A what?" "You know an heir to the throne. Why deal with the hassle of raising a cub when you can have me." Scar thought about it for a moment. It was true he need an heir, and he completely despised cubs, despite them being an essential part of life. Meanwhile Shere Khan was just praying that Scar had bought it. When Scar finally spoke his answer both relieved and surprised him.

"You will be announced as the future king tomorrow morining."

* * *

**Looks like curiousity didn't kill the cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My good people, fear not for I have returned. Huge writer's block, hopefully it won't happen again. **

* * *

"You will be announced as the future king tomorrow morning."

Two things ran through Shere Khan's mind after hearing Scar's answer, 'Phew! I'm not going to die. Wait now I have to be around this psychopath and become king.' He had no idea how the lionesses would react to a tiger cub being the future king of the Pride Lands. If had to guess it wouldn't be good.

"Did you hear me? Tomorrow you will be announced as future king", Scar sneered. Shere Khan came out of his thoughts and replied, "Ok, where do I need to be?" "Meet me at the edge of Pride Rock at dawn so that the whole kingdom can be informed", Scar told him. Shere Khan nodded and started walking back to his cave as he heard Banzai asking, "Hey boss you sure that was a good idea?" "Are you doubting me?" Scar replied enraged. The trio was cowering in the corner shaking their heads.

When he returned to the cave he tried to be as quiet as possible so that he didn't wake Bagheera up. He didn't want to deal with question. "What took you so long Khan?" Well there went his plan. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning", he replied. "Actually everyone will find out in the morning", he added mumbling. "What was that?" Bagheera asked. "Oh nothing don't worry about it."

* * *

The next morning however Bagheera did worry about it. He along with every other creature in the Pride Lands was at Pride Rock for the announcement of _Prince_ Shere Khan. 'Does Shere Khan even know what happened?' Bagheera thought. 'He has to know how else would Scar have allowed him to be king. Wow my best friend is in league with a killer, can't get much worse.' Luckily he was right it couldn't.

Bagheera was sitting next to Nala when Shere Khan walked up to them. "How did you become prince Shere Khan?" Nala asked in amazement. "I don't know. Scar just told me he thought I would be a good king. I don't really know how considering I've only talked to him twice and both time he looked like he wanted to throw me off a cliff", he replied. Confident in his answer he look over at Bagheera who was staring daggers at him. He gave his friend a confused look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bagheera just shook his head and asked Nala if she could let them talk alone for a minute. She agreed and walked off. "How could you?" Bagheera started off. "What do you mean?" Shere Khan asked still confused. "You know what I mean how could you become king when you know what happened?" "Bagheera I swear I have no idea what you're talking about", Khan replied. He really couldn't think of anything, unless..."Wait you know about Simba and Mufasa?" he asked. "Yeah I know about it, I was the first one to know. I was there when Scar started the stampede and killed the king. Now, I have to live with the fact that my best friend knows and is going to be the prince of a murderer." Bagheera hung his head and started to walk away. "Wait Bagheera I know it looks bad but you've got to let me explain", Shere Khan pleaded. "Fine." "Ok first: I do know about what happened to Simba and Mufasa. Second: I became prince for a reason. I want to avenge Simba and Mufasa's deaths. " "Oh Simba isn't dead", Bagheera replied nonchalantly. "What?" "I thought you knew that. No Simba's still alive, he's living in the jungle." "Well then what are we doing here let's go get him!" Shere Khan exclaimed. "No if we do that then what's gonna stop Scar from killing him the second he steps on Pride Rock. We can't beat Scar now, as cubs, we'd be destroyed", Bagheera sighed. "Well then maybe we can tell the lionesses. I'm sure they could beat Scar", Shere Khan suggested. "I wanted to tell Sarabi but there are too many lionesses that are loyal to Scar. We be ratted out in no time", Bagheera told him. They were definitely stuck, they couldn't do anything or tell anybody. "I guess the best thing to do is to wait for the right time", Khan stated, "But that doesn't mean we can't check on him from time to time. " "Well you can't everyone would get suspicious", Bagheera told him. He nodded in agreement.

So the friends' plan was set into action, Bagheera would check on Simba from time to time while Shere Khan learned how to become king. The only problem, in Shere Khan's opinion, was that he still had to learn how to become king. That meant spending nearly every day with Scar learning the ins and outs of being of an awful ruler.

* * *

It had been a few months since Bagheera and Shere Khan had talked about keeping Simba a secret. Bagheera was headed toward the jungle to visit Simba while Shere Khan was stuck at yet another one of Scar's lessons.

'For being a terrible king this guy is really devoted', Khan thought to himself. "Now remember when ruling your subjects it's important for them to fear you. If they fear you then they'll never turn on you. Respect will get you nothing but sympathy, fear will get you power", Scar taught. "But I thought respect and honor are what you wanted from your subjects", Shere Khan stated knowing the response he'd get. He smirked as Scar erupted into a tirade about how his brother had ruled that way and had failed miserably. Shere Khan just thought to himself as Scar continued to yell, 'I hope Bagheera having a better time than I am.'

Bagheera was indeed having a better time than Khan was. When he had found Simba he saw him with a meerkat, named Timon, and a warthog, named Pumbaa. They had saved Simba from the heat of the desert and brought him to the jungle.

"So Bagheera why did you come out here?" Simba asked. "Well I came to check on you. Shere Khan and I..." "Whoa hang on a second. Shere Khan? You said you wouldn't tell anybody I was here", Simba interrupted. "I had to tell him, he was going to become the prince and avenge you and your father. That was until I told him you were still alive", Bagheera told him. "Shere Khan's becoming prince?" "Yeah Scar announced him a few months ago. He and I are going to try to get you back into the Pride Lands so you can become king, and get your uncle back for killing your dad", Bagheera explained. "I told you before Uncle Scar didn't kill my dad, I did. And I'm not going back, everyone must hate me", Simba sighed. "Actually your uncle hasn't said anything about it, all he said was you two were dead." "Really? I guess he was looking out for me", Simba smiled. "Simba I've seen a lot of things. I've seen my friend Kaa eat a family of thirty rats at once, I've seen a monkey fly, but you're the most puzzling thing I've ever seen. You're so in denial about how your uncle I can't understand it." "Whatever", Simba shrugged. Bagheera decided to change the subject, "So how do you like the jungle?" "It's great! Timon and Pumbaa taught me about Hakuna Matata", Simba replied. "What's that?" Bagheera asked. "It means no worries. Just living a totally laid back life." Simba smiled just thinking about it. "I'm never going back home!" Bagheera heart skipped a beat at hearing this. 'He's just saying that. Of course he'll want to come home. Just give him a few years', he thought to himself. He smiled and said, "Ok Simba."


End file.
